Where are you?
by Tanith May
Summary: Sherlock is missing and John goes looking for him. What he ends up finding changes his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Guys! This is my first Sherlock fanfiction and I'm still terrible at writing so excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you like it :)_**

* * *

 _Tuesday 10:35 am_

John Watson, a short, brave and kind man stood at the door of his home. 221B Baker street. He was carrying 3 plastic bags, each one filled with groceries. His struggled to lift his hand up and his slightly wrinkled fingers curled around the door handle. John shuffled into the flat and dumped the bags in the kitchen.  
"Sherlock!" he called out. "I got the dead pig you wanted from the butchers. Sherlock?" No reply came. John wandered into Sherlock's room but he wasn't there. John let out an irritated sigh.  
"He's such an ungrateful man. Probably out working on an unsolvable case now," John muttered to himself. He thought nothing more of it as he sat in his chair and grabbed a news paper from the coffee table.

 _Thursday 7:10 am_

The pale sunlight seeping through the gab between the curtains woke John up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, stood up, stretched and slowly made his way to the kitchen. John boiled water and opened the cupboard to grab a mug, but ended up grabbing a jar of eyes. John cried out in disgust and dropped the jar, smashing it and spilling the eyes over the floor.  
"Eyes, Sherlock! Eyes!" He shouted. "You are going to get in here and clean this up!" John stood there, face riddled with anger, waiting for Sherlock. When it became clear Sherlock was not getting up, John went to his room to get him. John stormed in.  
"Sherlock. Did you even listen to..." John faltered. Sherlock still wasn't there. He hadn't returned home for a while now. A frown displayed itself on John's face. He twiddled his fingers and fumbled around in his pocket for his phone.

Where are you? I'm getting worried.  
JW

He pressed send and took a deep breath. He knew Sherlock liked to go off on his own but he was never gone for this long without informing John. Where was he?

 _Friday 8:42 pm_

John wriggled uncomfortably in his chair. Sherlock was still missing and hadn't texted back. Worried wasn't the word. No word could describe how agitated John felt. John's mind was filled with ideas as to where Sherlock was. Maybe he was just undercover for a case. Or maybe he had gotten kidnapped. Maybe he is being tortured at this very moment and no one is doing anything about it. Maybe he was... dead. Unexpected tears started to fall down John's cheek. No! John convinced himself to keep it together. He reached out for his phone and with a shaky hand, he called Lestrade. It went straight to voicemail. John sighed heavily and rolled his head back. He stayed like that for the longest time, just staring at the ceiling hoping Sherlock was safe.  
"Please be okay," John whispered to no one but himself. God he missed Sherlock. He had never realized how much Sherlock meant to him till now. Minutes ticked by. John was getting more and more restless by the second. Soon John could no longer handle it and he stood up, grabbed his coat and marched out of his flat. He was going to find Sherlock and he was willing to do anything to make sure he was safe. Anything...

* * *

 _ **So there's the first Chapter for you all. Please leave a review and tell me what you think because your opinion means so much to me. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is quite short. Sorry. Anyway, have fun reading :)_**

* * *

 _Saturday 12:58 am_

John's legs ached. Large drops of rain made his hair stick to his face and the tips of his fingers were numb. The dim orange street lights barley lit up the pavement in front of him. ' _Come on Sherlock. Where are you,_ ' John thought. He had been walking for hours and he was exhausted. He glanced down at his watch and groaned when he saw how late it was. John's mouth burst open and he let out a gigantic yawn. It was at that moment John decided to go home. He would continue his search tomorrow. Besides, Sherlock might turn up during the night. At least, that's what John wished would happen. John's feet dragged across the wet ground, soaking the hems of his jeans. Suddenly, John remembered that Sherlock would often hang around in an alley way to meet up with his homeless network. John let an exited smirk grow on his face and he turned and sprinted towards the alley. He had an odd feeling that Sherlock would be there. He took a left turn into the graveyard. The graveyard was a shortcut to the alley way if John correctly recalled. John slowed down as his breaths began to get sharp and short. He ended up walking very slowly, trying to catch his breath again. John's eyes scanned over the names on the headstones but his mind barley registered them. That is until he came across one name that made his whole body tremble. A black, polished gravestone stood before him and on it read: Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I've basically spent the day writing this story. This is what happens when you have no life :/_**

 _Saturday 1:15 am_

John's bottom lip began to quiver and tears fell like waterfalls down his face. Then the memories came back to him. He remembered getting a call from Sherlock, seeing him standing on the roof, watching his fragile body fall down and down and hit the ground. 'Why had John forgotten this? Did he really erase all memory of Sherlock dying?' However, those questions didn't matter. Not right now. John felt himself collapse onto his knees. He couldn't hold himself up. He was too devastated. John let out loud sobs and he brought his hands to his face. He was shivering from the cold but John didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was Sherlock. He cried and cried until his tears would no longer appear. John shuffled over and leaned against the grave stone. He drew his knees in towards his chest and another sob threatened to escape his lips.  
"Oh Sherlock," John chocked out. He wanted to Sherlock to hold him in his arms and to tell John that he was safe and alive and that this was all just a cruel magic trick. John would sacrifice the world to bring him back.  
"Sherlock, you told me once that you weren't a hero. There were times I didn't think you were human, but let me tell you this. You were the most human.. human being that I have even known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. I was so alone and I owe you so much. There's just one more thing. One more miracle Sherlock, for me." John sniffed and closed his puffy eyes. "Don't. Be. Dead. Would you do that? Just for me. just stop it. Stop this... because..." A single tear managed to squeeze out of Johns eye. It trickled down his cheek and dripped of his chin onto Sherlock's grave, the tear slowly sinking into the soil, along with Johns heart. "... because I love you, Sherlock. I love you."

* * *

 _ **That's all for now but I'm thinking about writing a chapter where Sherlock comes back. What do you guys think? Please leave a review ! Thanks for reading ;)**_


End file.
